powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bodily Gas Attacks
The ability to release/use bodily gases to various attacks. Sub-power of Bodily Gas Manipulation. Variation of Organic Attacks. Capabilities The user can release/use bodily gases to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Bodily Gas Blasts:' Release blasts of bodily gases in a form of a creature or object. *'Bodily Gas Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of bodily gases. *'Bodily Gas Beam Emission:' Release beams of a bodily gases. *'Bodily Gas Blast:' Release bodily gases over a specific target area. *'Bodily Gas Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of bodily gases. *'Bodily Gas Breath:' Discharge bodily gases blasts from mouth. *'Bodily Gas Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Bodily Gas Cutting:' Use bodily gases to cut opponents. *'Bodily Gas Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with bodily gases. *'Bodily Gas Pillar Projection:' Project bodily gases pillars. *'Bodily Gas Spike Projection:' Project bodily gases spikes. *'Bodily Gas Vision:' Emit bodily gases from one's eyes. *'Bodily Gas Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of bodily gases. *'Bodily Gas Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of bodily gases that repels everything. *'Expanding Bodily Gas Bolts:' Project bodily gases that expand rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Blood Bodily Gas Blasts:' Release low powered projectiles of bodily gases. *'Hand Blasts:' Release bodily gases blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of bodily gases. *'Omnidirectional Bodily Gas Waves:' Send out a wave of bodily gases in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of bodily gases that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release bodily gases blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release bodily gases blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of bodily gases to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Attack Powers *Bodily Gas Manipulation *Force-Field Generation *Organic Attacks *Organic Manipulation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require an outside source of bodily gases to create blasts. *Users may not be immune to the effects of their own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Carl Wheezer (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius); as Burp Boy * Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century) * Wario (Wario) * Skunk (Stunk Fu) * Stink Bomb (Skylanders) * Jiggle Butt Gang (Fairy Tail) * Hairbag (X-Men: The Animated Series) * Boogerman (Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure) * The New Kid (South Park: The Stick of Truth/South Park: The Fractured But Whole) Gallery File:HairbagBelch.png|Hairbag (X-Men: The Animated Series) incapacitates Wolverine with a noxious belch. File:Stink_Bomb_Promo_Art.jpg|Stink Bomb (Skylanders) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power